


Mizu's Bench

by saturnskys



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Character Death, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Far Future, Lost City of Mizu, Tales Of The SMP, i'm emotionally attached to a bench, ranbob is kinda wack, the disc war saga, the disc war saga finally ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnskys/pseuds/saturnskys
Summary: Long in the future. Long after all the current members of the DreamSMP world are dead. All that remains is what is wanted to be remembered. As history goes, twisted versions of peoples stories, some stories not told at all, forgotten with time.Tommy and Tubbo, the classic duo on the server, are remembered as such even as time passes. Something remembered throughout time about this duo is their bench. The bench and jukebox, where Tommy would play one of his discs. Often this is where the two would go after conflict, almost like a getaway, safehaven from the rest of the server. Through thick and thin, thought explosion and battle the bench stays.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 28





	Mizu's Bench

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Tales of the SMP, Lost City of Mizu concept that @emchyai on twitter came up with!! 
> 
> Its really hard to pick characters when the characters the story revolves around are unnamed:___; 
> 
> Kudos & Comments are very appreciated
> 
> //TW: death

In the far future. A hideaway from the outside world. It's unknown why they all fled to this under the sea home. 

The city of Mizu. 

The tree room. A room everybody thinks Tubbo would love the tree dome if he were to come to the beautiful city. Of course he can’t. He along with all the other current members of the smp died long ago. Is where the bench sits now. Of course its not the original bench and jukebox, almost like a tribute to Tommy and Tubbo.

I wonder what they did during their time… 

Two kids. Quite like the old warriors Tommy and Tubbo sat at the bench. One placed a disc into the jukebox, dusty due to lack of use. The purple and white disc spun, making a tune, an oddly familiar tune. 

The boy sat back down next to his friend on the bench. They sat in silence for a while. Somewhere in the distance they can hear two boys laughing, talking, it's only the two voices though. They seem familiar, almost like a distant memory or an old picture. The boy turns to his friend, he seems spaced out, staring at the tree in front of them. 

That's when Ranbob comes. His smiling face is familiar, something is clutched in his hand. Ranbob’s presence brings the spaced out boy back down to Earth, back to his senses. 

Ranbob grip tightens on the thing in his hand. He looks at the two boys on the bench. 

“So you must know, I made Dream’s room, I idolize him! Right?” Ranbob asks the two other boys. 

They both only nod, 

“You see, I’ve been doing some reading. About the disc war. Forgotten parts of history I now know! And… I’ve decided to finish what he started. The disc war saga sequel begins and ends now.” Ranbob then shows his hand. An iron axe. 

Fear quickly sets into both the seated boys eyes, they stand up to leave. It’s futile. The door was blocked off, they would be dead by the time they got to the door. 

One of the boys quickly grabbed the striped disc from the jukebox. He loved this disc, it was Tommy’s! Tommy’s actual disc from so long ago. He turned to the other boy. 

“You and me, till the end we said, right?” 

“...Yeah” 

And with one swing, both the boys' heads were on the grass of the tree dome. Tommy’s disc, passed to the now dead boy, and now in the hands of Ranbob. 

Now the disc war was truly over, for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Ranbob ruined the mood:/ 
> 
> very short, my apologies - but I thought the concept was cool and wanted to write it :]]
> 
> Anyways,, again the concept credit goes to - @emchyai on twitter


End file.
